


Remove a Bullet From My Head (Too Bad the Rush was Found Again)

by Hexate (oppressa)



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Addiction, Affection, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Gen, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Inspired by Music, M/M, Modern AU, On-Again/Off-Again Relationship, Problems, Prompt Fic, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:14:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29198943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oppressa/pseuds/Hexate
Summary: Ivar provides his brother with shelter for the night.
Relationships: Hvitserk/Ivar (Vikings), Ivar/Freydis (mentioned)
Kudos: 16





	Remove a Bullet From My Head (Too Bad the Rush was Found Again)

**Author's Note:**

> From a series of [50 prompts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29240697/chapters/71799678), the prompt was 'coffee' and the fics are only meant to be one sentence long but I forgot...

He knows it's so late, to turn up on Ivar's doorstep, but he also knows that he doesn't need to say anything, just stand there, with the rain dripping off his hood and his too-long hair into his bloodshot eyes, for it to be obvious that Ubbe is done with him once again.

Ivar stares at him for half a minute after answering with an unreadable expression before he looks around to check there's nobody watching at this time of night, to see him in his t-shirt and briefs, ushering his junkie older brother in.

“Fuck's sake, Hvitserk. Come on in then.”

Something about entering his brother's house means remembering to take his shoes off, though he's so strung out he finds it hard enough to put one foot in front of the other and follow him slowly down the dark hall, holding on to things, his feet dragging on the carpet without his crutches.

Ivar finds him a towel while he waits in the kitchen, slumped in one of the stools listening to the water boiling for coffee. He's nearly got his head on the table when Ivar comes back and pours it and says “Get that down you,” setting it in front of him. He stretches towards it, pushing his elbows out forward.

Cupping one hand around the mug and the smell of it helps him to think a bit better through his grinding headache. Forehead held up resting on his palm, he asks where Freydis is. Ivar airily replies she's gone again, for now, _luckily for you_. He nods, doesn't ask any more questions, grateful for this single convenience of them not having to argue about him staying here, so he can just curl up in the blanket on the couch after drying himself off and Ivar sits with him instead of going back to bed, putting the TV on, pulling his legs up on the table top.

He lays his head on his shoulder, murmuring his thanks. Ivar cups his cheek, stroking his damp hair, telling him _you gotta get this cut sometime, maybe Freydis can do it for you_ , telling him it's gonna be okay.

“I'm sorry to trouble you.”

Ivar shakes his head and shrugs, changing the channel. “Don't be. Ubbe knows what throwing you out means.”

“Yeah, but Ubbe -”

“I'm gonna talk to Ubbe, for fuck's sake. We both love you, huh? You're practically the only thing that makes us still talk, anymore, you realise that?”

“Yeah.”

Ivar kisses his forehead. “I like it when you come. Just relax, don't call Ubbe for anything, and we're gonna get you off the fuckin' drugs and booze real soon, all right?”

“All right.”

Easier said than done, but all right.

“Good. Drink your coffee. Shower in the morning. And don't piss yourself or puke on our couch tonight if you can help it, or she'll kill me when she comes back. You know where the toilet is.”

He nods again, sipping it properly before settling into the warmth of Ivar's body, burying his face in the crook of his neck and breathing his brother in, feeling like doesn't need anything else.

**Author's Note:**

> Title by Silversun Pickups


End file.
